


The Hunter

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rough-and-tumble ladies get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

Ling wasn't sure what it was about the Thorn that kept her coming back. She'd been wandering the wastes, fending off creatures dead-set on making a meal of her for most of her adult life. Ten years she'd spent as a caravan guard and package courier, ten years of shooting at coyotes and geckos, ten years of radscorps and nightstalkers. She'd been tangling with nature for ten years, but it was never so thrilling as it was in the Thorn.

In the Wastes, it was her and her heartbeat. No screaming crowds, no adrenaline rush in the antechamber beforehand. There was no need to put on a show, no need to appease the gamblers who put money on whether she'd use her .44 on the beast or just bludgeon it with a length of pipe. In the wastes, it was about survival. At the Thorn, it was about showmanship.

Ling found she liked the roar of the crowd and the thrill of close quarters. She liked hearing her name on strangers' tongues, cheering her on as she went in for the kill.

It was more gratifying than risking her ass for a couple hundred caps at the end of the month, that was for certain. She made more in an hour at the Thorn than she made in a month of courier work.

There was also the matter of Red Lucy. Ling didn't think she'd been quite so enamored of a woman in years. The fights were well worth the danger, if only for the chance to spend a few minutes in Lucy's presence before and after.

Lucy wasn't the type for sentiment, neither was Ling. And yet, there was something between them, something that had Ling coming around whenever she was in Vegas, had her finding excuses to hang around after hours and help tidy the place up after battles. She wasn't surprised when Lucy first invited her up to her room for a drink after hardwon battle with a pack of radscorps. Flattered, eager, but not surprised.

If she were maudlin drunk, Ling would have called it love.

Instead, she thanked her ancestors for putting Lucy in her path, and followed Lucy up the winding metal stairs to her room.

They drank and kissed and fell into bed together. Lucy made Ling lie on her stomach and bound her wrists behind her back. She fucked Ling with a prosthetic cock in her ass and a hand wound through her inky black hair. Ling played her part with gusto, pleading and whining at the right moments while Lucy rode her and praised her for her vulnerability and obedience.

When Ling came around Lucy's cock, she pulled out and Ling watched her as she undid the buckles that held it in place. Lucy ordered Ling to roll rolled her back, and then positioned herself over Ling's eager, wet mouth.

She smothered Ling with her dripping cunt, and the courier loved every desperate, breathless second of it. Lucy moaned and ground down against her mouth, and when she came, she cried Ling's name.

They held one another for a while after that, hands entwined. Ling kissed Lucy's knuckles, and Lucy kissed Ling's throat. They talked softly and laughed, until they fell asleep, tangled in Lucy's sheets.

She had been sex stupid and sleep-adled, but before she fell asleep, Ling thought she heard Lucy whisper "my hunter," against her tanned skin.


End file.
